Miss Independent
by curlymonic1215
Summary: (Complete! Somebody thinks about one of their sisters and wonders what happened to them over the years. My first song fic!


A/n: Ok this is my first time writing a song fic. The idea just popped in my head after listening to the song. I do not own any of the characters. Kelly Clarkson owns the song Miss. Independent. So don't sue me! Read and Review!  
  
//Miss independent//  
  
//Miss self-sufficient//  
  
//Miss keep your distance// She was always the "great older sister." She would always play with me and help me when I had a problem. Now she's older and I wonder at night, whatever happened to my sister?  
  
//Miss unafraid//  
  
//Miss out of my way//  
  
//Miss don't let a man interfere, no// Boys, that's what happened to her. Before this "boy age" she spent all her time playing with me or playing basketball. Now she's changed. Everything about her has changed.  
  
//Miss on her own//  
  
//Miss almost grown//  
  
//Miss never let a man help her off her throne// My parents always thought she was perfect. She always had great grades and was always perfect in basketball. I always thought she would be there for me. I was wrong. //So, by keeping her heart protected//  
  
//She'd never ever feel rejected//  
  
//Little miss apprehensive//  
  
//Said ooh, she fell in love// I remember the first guy she ever truly loved. Wilson West. He was the first guy she would talk about non-stop. Sure before him there were other guys but he was the one she wanted to say "I love you" too, nobody else.  
  
//What is this feelin' takin' over?//  
  
//Thinkin' no one could open my door//  
  
//Surprise...It's time// I knew she would have to date sometime. I knew that one day she would spend as much time with me but, why so soon? I didn't even see it coming. After boy's came her life started tumbling down.  
  
//To feel what's real//  
  
//What happened to Miss Independent?//  
  
//No longer need to be defensive//  
  
//Goodbye, old you// //When love is true// Soon she fell in love with a billion different guys. Soon her grades would drop every so often. I would hear my parents giving her lectures on things like schoolwork and school itself, things I never thought she would get in trouble for. All because of boys she claimed to love.  
  
Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
//Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no//  
  
//But she miscalculated//  
  
//She didn't want to end up jaded// I knew it surprised her too. Thank god I wasn't the only one. She always said that she would do in school. Always promised to be the good older sister. Besides isn't that what my parents wanted from her? No, before boys she was always on her own. She was always little miss independent. When she was younger, boys were never a problem. Now they are worst than mosquitoes biting at me.  
  
//And this miss decided not to miss out on true love//  
  
//So, by changing her misconceptions//  
  
//She went in a new direction// After boys came her life changed. At first they were little changes. Brung home a bad grade evry now and then, little things like that. Soon those little changes were becoming bigger. Sneaking out late at night, getting in trouble, going to detention. At night I lye awake wondering, where my sister went? Where did the girl I once claimed was the best go? Cause I certainly don't see her around anymore.  
  
//And found inside she felt a connection//  
  
//She fell in love.//  
  
//What is this feelin' takin' over?//  
  
//Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)// Boys were now taking the spot I once had. She used to love me. She says she still does. No, now she loves boys. Why did she have to fall in love? What is so great about love anyway? I wish t never existed. It took away my sister!  
  
//Surprise...It's time (yeah)//  
  
//To feel what's real//  
  
//What happened to Miss Independent?//  
  
//No longer need to be defensive//  
  
//Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)//  
  
//When love, when love is true// I hate this time in life. I would never do this if I fell in love. When I fall in love I will still pay attention to my family. I will never abandon them, that's what she did. Now I miss her more than anything in the world. I miss the old her a lot. She gets in the trouble all the time. Mostly cause of boys. I would never do this to her. Wait till I fall in love. Then I'll see how she feels!  
  
//When Miss Independent walked away//  
  
//No time for love that came her way//  
  
//She looked in the mirror and thought today//  
  
//What happened to miss no longer afraid?//  
  
//It took some time for her to see//  
  
//How beautiful love could truly be// That one "I love you" that she wanted from Wilson in time she got. Though she got it from many other men too. She was always beautiful. She always tried to make herself look pretty. I thought she looked pretty without even trying. My parents told me falling in love was a good thing. Yeah well maybe it is. Just why did it take away my sister? Someday when she is older she will realize what love truly is.  
  
no one could open my door  
  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)To feel (to feel) what's real What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
  
When love, when love is true... Well at least someday I Ruthie Camden will have Mary back to me. I just hope that time comes soon, cause I really miss her. I miss, miss independent. I miss my sister.  
  
A/n: Ok that was my first shot at a songfic. I hope you all enjoyed it and of course review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
